The Story of Nappa
by epratt
Summary: The Universe of the Dragon Balls... It is Alternate Universe # 62772... The events leading up to the fight between Son Goku, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans has been the same as it should have been... But now, in this alternate universe... Things are... Different...


Chapter 1 - Goku, the Warrior of Peace!

(Note... This is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and anything associated with Dragon Ball is all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the unofficial story.)

Goku landed on the battlefield, staring at Nappa and Vegeta. Goku took three Senzu Beans, and gave them to Krillin, and Gohan. He gave Krillin an extra Senzu Bean.  
"Thanks, Goku..." Krillin said. But he handed the Senzu Bean back to Goku.  
"Take it... I don't need it." Krillin said. Gohan and Krillin casually ate the Senzu Beans, and became uninjured once more.  
"So... You're the Saiyans that killed my friends, huh?" Goku asked. Nappa smirked.  
"So... This is the great, and mighty Kakarot, is it...? Well... I'm ready..." Nappa said. Goku deepened his stance, and clenched his fists.  
"You'll pay for killing my friends! Tien... Yamcha... Chiaotzu... Piccolo... I'll make him pay, for all of you..." Goku said. The ground began to rumble, as Goku began to increase his power. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists even tighter. Then, he began to shout out. Rocks began to lift off of the ground, floating up into the air.  
"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Goku shouted. Nappa's eyes widenned in amazement of Goku's powerup. Vegeta glared at him, the numbers on the Scouter increasing.  
"8,000... No... It's over 9..." Goku finally let out a final shout, and the rocks drop from the air, hitting the ground.  
"YHHAAAAAA!" He shouted. Nappa turned around, glaring at Vegeta.  
"Vegeta... What does the Scouter say about his Power Level...?" Nappa asked. Vegeta frowned, and grasped his Scouter in his hand.  
"It's over 9,000!" Vegeta yelled, crushing his Scouter into tiny pieces.  
"9,000?! There's no way that can be right! That thing must be broken!" Nappa shouted. He turned his head, and took two, fiersome steps forward, cracking the ground as he did, because of his ginormous weight.  
"You think you're all mighty, and tough... Well, Kakarot, you're nothing! I'm gonna rip you apart!" Nappa growled, stomping his right foot on the ground. Goku just smirked.  
"All right then... Come at me." Goku said, with ease, as if he was confident that he would easily win. Nappa clenched his fists, and charged forward as quicly as he could, running at Goku as if he were a building, and Goku was a mouse. He threw his right arm forward, attempting to punch Goku, but Goku disappeared, and Nappa ended up punching through an After Image. Goku was on top of his head, standing. He stomped downwards, and began dancing on Nappa's head. Nappa reached up, and grabbed Goku by his legs, and threw him downwards into the ground. Goku managed to disappear at the last second, and he kicked Nappa in the back. Nappa was sent flying forward, and he was smashed into a large rock-like mountain. It exploded as he went through it, leaving nothing but large rocks falling onto the ground. Nappa turned around, and glared at Goku. There was now a cut on his face, and it began bleeding.  
"You... You scarred my beautiful face... You've gone and done it now... I'm gonna REALLY lay it down on you now, Kakarot!" Nappa shouted. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Goku, kicking him right in the back of the head. Goku just turned around, as if the kick had done nothing to him. He smirked.  
"You still think you can rip me apart?" Goku asked, confidently. Nappa gritted his teeth together, and did a backflip, landing next to Vegeta.  
"Nappa... Stop being so thick-headed, and don't let your anger get in the way! Anger will just make you weaker!" Vegeta shouted. Nappa looked over at Vegeta.  
"... I'm sorry." He sincerely said. He then turned to Goku.  
"Kakarot..." Nappa muttered. He clenched his fists tightly, as the ground would begin to shake. It would rumble beneath his feet, as his muscles suddenly tightened, and buldged outwards. Nappa's body was engulfed in golden sparks of electricity, as his power suddenly spiked, making him much stronger. Goku's eyes widenned, as he stared at Nappa, just realizing the intensity of his power. Goku clenched his fists, as his body was engulfed by a red aura.  
"Kaioken!" He shouted. Nappa, with electricity still surging around his body, rushed forward at the 'Great and Mighty Kakarot', attempting to punch him. He almost landed the punch, but Goku caught it, and at the last second, using his fierce power, Goku broke Nappa's hand. Nappa backed away, holding his hand in pain.  
"Auargh!" Nappa shouted out in pain. Goku reverted from Kaioken, and smirked.  
"You're all talk, but no fight." Goku said. Nappa narrowed his eyes, and rushed forward again. He grabbed Goku by his head, and flew up into the air. He pointed Goku's head downwards, facing the ground, and began to spin his body around, as he charged downwards, smashing Goku into the ground with a large explosion. He backed away, holding his hand which hurt from being broken. Goku simply just got back up, and Nappa decided to go full power. He clenched the one fist, on his left hand, that still correctly worked, as the ground began to rumble, and shake. The electricity returned, and sparked around his body, as his moustache spiked up into the air, due to the power of his powering up. Nappa smirked, keeping his calm, as he powered up. His Power Level began to skyrocket, surpassing that of even Goku's. Goku's eyes widenned again, seeing that this Saiyan had surpassed him, though he was weaker than Vegeta. But, Goku acted confident as he had been.  
"I'm sure my Kaioken could still beat you," Goku said, confidently. Nappa clenched his fist in anger, again.  
"Go ahead, make your threats! It doesn't matter how angry you get! You still have no chance of beating us!" Nappa shouted. He rushed forward at Goku, once more, with hopes that he'd land a critical. Goku went to easily block Nappa's attack, but to Goku's surprise, Nappa thrusted his right knee into Goku's stomach. Goku hunched down, and held his stomach in pain. Nappa brought his left arm up, and smashed it down on top of Goku's head, making him fall down in front of him.  
"I am the Mighty Nappa, and I cannot, and will not be beaten by the likes of you, Kakarot!" Nappa shouted. Gohan glared at Nappa from the sidelines, clenching his fists. He took a few steps forward.  
"You leave my dad alone!" Gohan shouted. Nappa looked over at Gohan.  
"Hahaha... What are you gonna do about it, punk?" Nappa asked, arrogantly. Gohan rose off of the ground, and rushed forward at Nappa. He threw his tiny, right foot into Nappa's face, and it surprisingly sent Nappa flying backwards. Nappa glared at Gohan.  
"You... Runt!" Nappa shouted. Gohan brought both arms up to his forehead.  
"Masenko!" Gohan shouted. Nappa's eyes widened.  
"This... Again?!" Nappa questioned. Gohan threw his arms forward.  
"Haaa!" He shouted. A large, yellow energy beam was sent forward, hurdling towards Nappa. Vegeta widenned his eyes, and glared at the beam from the sidelines.  
"Nappa, you baffoon! Look out!" Vegeta shouted. Nappa looked over at Vegeta.  
"I've got this, Vegeta!" Nappa shouted, arrogantly, again. Nappa brought his left arm up, shielding his body. But, out of nowhere, a stray beam was shout, forcing Gohan's beam to be shot at Goku. Then, another beam was shot, and the beam rushed up into the air. Vegeta glared over at Krillin, who he had forgotten about due to how weak he was. Krillin panted.  
"You fool... Don't interupt my plans!" Vegeta shouted. Krillin smirked, panting. Goku got up from the ground, and glared at Nappa. Nappa rushed at Gohan, and kicked him right in the head, sending Gohan forward, making him smash through one of the rocks, where he kept flying until he smacked into another large rock, which sent him to the realm of unconsiousness. Goku gritted his teeth, glaring at Nappa.  
"You leave my son alone!" Goku shouted. Suddenly, his body was surrounded by another red aura.  
"Kaioken... times two!" Goku shouted. He rushed forward at Nappa, headbutting Nappa right in the stomach. Nappa hunched over, grasping at his stomach in pain. Goku charged up into the air, and flew downwards, feet first, kicking Nappa right in the top of his head. Finally, Nappa rose into the air, to slowly charge at Goku.  
"Not this time!" Goku shouted. He rushed forward, and went around Nappa, punching a fist straight into his back. Nappa's back arched out forward, and he felt bones break, his body becomming paralyzed.  
"Auuaaaaaggggghhhhh!" Nappa screamed out in pain. Goku held Nappa, the palm of his hand under his back. He threw Nappa on the ground in front of Vegeta.  
"Now... Leave this planet, and never come back." Goku said, a very serious tone to his voice. Nappa raised his left arm, barely.  
"V-Vegeta... Help me up...?" Nappa asked. Vegeta put his left arm down, and grasped Nappa's hand. He threw Nappa up into the air, and released his energy into a large, yellow beam. It was headed straight towards Nappa. Goku rushed forward, shouting out,  
"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!", a red aura surrounding him. He head-butted Nappa right on his side, forcing him to get out of the way of the energy beam.  
"That's unfair! You're not supposed to kill your own teammates!" Goku shouted. Vegeta just glared at Nappa, frowning.  
"Pitiful... He's just a waste of space," Vegeta stated.  
"Even so," Goku began. "He was your teammate... And you should respect him as such," Goku said. Vegeta glared at Nappa again, and spit in his general direction.  
"You waste of space..." Vegeta said. Goku looked behind him, seeing Gohan return to the battlefield, rubbing his head.  
"Krillin... Gohan... Take this Saiyan away from this place... He's injured, beyond quick repair... He won't be able to hurt you..." Goku said. Nappa twitched on the ground, one eye closed, most of his body broken. Krillin sighed, and walked over to Nappa.  
Krillin grabbed Nappa by one of his legs, barely able to wrap his arms around the leg, and Gohan went under Nappa's body, and lifted him up from below. They slowly lift into the air, trying not to drop him, and they slowly begin to fly away. Vegeta just stared at Goku.  
"So... Shall we begin our battle...?" Vegeta asked. Goku shook his head.  
"We need to take this battle as far away as possible... I can't allow you to hurt my friend's bodies even in death..." Goku said. Vegeta nodded, in agreement. Goku rose into the air, and flew north, as fast as he could. He was bringing Vegeta as far away from civilization as he could. Vegeta followed him, at a constant, high speed.  
Meanwhile...  
"So... What's up?" Krillin asked. Nappa groaned out in pain.  
"Back... Broken... Bones... Broken... Hand... Broken... Pride... Shattered..." Nappa muttered. Gohan sighed.  
"I don't think he wants to talk, Krillin..." Gohan said. Back with Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta disappears, and reappears in front of Goku. Goku stops, and stares at him. They were in a rocky wasteland.  
"That's enough, Kakarot... We've gone far enough..." Vegeta said.  
"All right, then..." Goku said. Goku landed on the lower rock pillar, and Vegeta landed on the upper one. Goku and Vegeta stood there, the wind blowing, as they stared at each other.  
"Kakarot... I have a proposition for you," Vegeta said. "... I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully; I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would like to offer you, Kakarot, the oppurtunity to stand beside me in this conquest... With Nappa gone, I could use a good man." Vegeta said. Goku just stood there, frowning, silent, for a few seconds...  
"Think about it; We would rule the planets... You could have anything you desired... There is no one in the universe that could touch us! Nothing would be out of your grasp! Well? What do you say, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. Goku just smirked.  
"I have everything I could ever want, right here on Earth. So I'll have to say... No thanks. Besides, I've seen how you treat your partners. Not much job security." Goku said. Vegeta smirked, and then chuckled.  
"All right then, so be it..," Vegeta said. "You had your chance..." Vegeta said, slowly bringing his left arm up to begin his stance. Goku and Vegeta both take their stances, frowning at each other, prepare for one another's attacks. A rock dropped, and Goku's senses kicked in. He took two steps forward, and lunged upwards at Vegeta. He stepped on his ledge, throwing a punch at Vegeta, who dodged out of the way. Goku turned around, and tried to punch Vegeta again. This time, Vegeta caught his punch with his left hand, smirking. Goku would then begin to throw a fury of punches forward at Vegeta, who would either easily block or dodge his attacks with a smirk on his face. Goku went to send a kick at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged, and started hopping from pillar, to pillar, away from Goku. Goku frowned, as he followed him. Vegeta hopped to a lopsided pillar, and started towards Goku, and Goku leapt towards him. Goku's eyes widened, and Vegeta punched him right in his cheek, which sent Goku flying backwards. He was about to hit one of the pillars, but he flew upwards quickly, before he hit it. Goku looked around. Vegeta had disappeared.  
He eyed around, trying to feel Vegeta's energy, but he couldn't... Suddenly, from behind him, Vegeta appeared. Vegeta brought his arm up, and tried to swat Goku in the back of the neck. Goku dropped downwards, quickly dodging it, and he flew back up, turning around, beginning to try and kick Vegeta, who continued to dodge his attacks. By now, they were both throwing attacks at each other with their full forces, though Vegeta just mostly blocked due to his arrogance and cockiness. Finally, Vegeta threw one punch into Goku, and he began to throw a volley of punches towards him with a very quick speed. Then, he threw his leg into Goku, kicking him in the stomach. Goku held his stomach. Vegeta chuckled, and smirked.  
"Say goodbye!" He shouted, putting his hands together. He smashed down on top of Goku's head, sending him downwards. Goku did a backflip, and landed on one of the pillars... Vegeta chuckled, an arrogant smirk on his face. Goku also smirked.  
"Man, he's good... Far better than I expected him to be... I'll still beat 'em." Goku said. Vegeta looked down at Goku.  
"Kakarot... What's wrong? I was hoping for more of an interesting fight..." Vegeta said. Goku stared up at Vegeta, still smirking.  
"You'll get one... I promise." Goku said, moving his right foot upwards, next to his left foot, clenching his fists, his smirk turning into a frown. He began to growl out, as he gritted his teeth.  
"Grrah!" He growled. Suddenly, he clenched his fists even more tightly, as his body was surrounded by a bright white glow of enegry.  
"Hyah! Hyaaah! Hyuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Goku shouted out. He gritted his teeth together, and brought his fists up slowly. He stopped bringing them up at about his chest area, still shouting, as his body lit up with a majestic white glow. His power had begun to rise. Suddenly, the glow turned into red energy, and Goku was engulfed by a large aura. Goku shouted out.  
"Kaioken... ATTAACCCCKKKK!" He sent his palm forward, sending a large mass of wind energy forward. Vegeta jumped up into the air, and the pillar he was standing on exploded. Goku reverted out of his Kaioken for a second, and looked up at Vegeta. He went back into his Kaioken, and flew upwards towards Vegeta.  
"Huh?!" Vegeta questioned. Goku threw his fist into Vegeta's cheek, and then began punching him in the chest.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Goku shouted, as he threw his punches forward. He then punched Vegeta under his chin, sending him flying backwards. Goku flew downwards, a red aura tail surrounding him in his flight, and then flew upwards towards Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared, and Goku reverted out of his Kaioken. Vegeta appeared next to Goku, and thrusted his foot up, kicking him under the chin. Goku backed away for a second, and Vegeta looked at Goku.  
"That Kaioken attack is a nice trick, but I've encountered something just like it before..." Vegeta said. He chuckled. "Don't tell me that's all you've got... If it is, you'd better quit." Vegeta said. Vegeta began laughing out. Goku breathed out, a smile on his face.  
"Heh... Funny... As grim as things look right now... I kind've like the challenge." Goku said. Vegeta thought to himself.  
"Look at him smiling... Who does he think he is? What kind of power could he possibly be hiding? I guess I'll just have to find out..."  
"That's it? That was your best?" Vegeta asked. "I've got some bad news for you... You may be stronger than any one else on THIS planet... But even at your peek, you're still no match for me." Vegeta said.  
"Wanna bet...?" Goku asked.  
"Hah! No need to wager. Behold! The true power of a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta shouted. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth together, and began to shout out.

**"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" **Vegeta shouted out...

Will Vegeta's Power Up be able to defeat Goku's Kaioken Technique, or will Goku outdo the Elite Prince? Find out in the next chapter...  
Of Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
